The Stars Will Shine Brighter
by Roper
Summary: The people of Mirkwood have secluded themselves from other elves for a long time. Legolas has not seen his former best friends, the children of Elrond, for almost 2 thousand years.NEW CHAPTERTHRANDUIL"S VISIT
1. Estel

Title: The Stars Will Shine Brighter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the genius which is Tolkien.  
  
Summary: The people of Mirkwood have secluded themselves from other elves for a long time. Legolas has not seen his former best friends, the children of Elrond, for almost 2 thousand years. But when he runs into an injured human that claims to be a child of the Lord of Imladris, will he return to Imladris? Will this human become a friend?  
  
The blond elf walked through the woods of his homeland. He was closer to the borders of Mirkwood than he'd been in a long time. Long ago his father, King Thranduil had secluded the realm of Mirkwood from the other elven cities of Middle Earth. They rarely got any visitors from Rivendell, Lothlorien, or any human realm, and certainly no dwarves.  
  
The people of Greenwood the great had always kept to themselves, but more than two thousand years ago, when Legolas was less than half his current age, Lord Elrond and King Thranduil used to be friends who visited eachothers realms frequently with their familys.  
  
The sons and daughter of Lord Elrond and the son of King Thranduil were the best of friends and were rarely apart, despite the distance of their homelands. When the Queen of Mirkwood passed on to the Halls of Mandos, the King became secluded and along with him, the land of Mirkwood became solitary. Soon the King sent messangers to Rivendell on business instead of going himself, Lord Elrond had tried once or twice to rekindle the friendship by journeying to Greenwood himself with his guards, but soon found it was hopeless and gave up.  
  
It had been One Thousand and Seven hundred years since anyone from either land, besides messengers who went back and forth between the realms, had visited their neighbor. The children of the Elven Lord and King no longer saw eachother and despite the want of the elven children to stay friends with eachother, their Ada's (Father's) wishes that none of them were to journey to the other kingdom were obeyed and eventually the four elflings, who had once been the best of friends had completely forgotten one another.  
  
Legolas touched each tree as he passed it, as if saying hello to each in turn. He sighed, he'd been very busy over the last few hundred years. Though rarely leaving his homeland, he had been in many battles, attacks, and ambushes over the years. The growing darkness and shadow over Mirkwood that had been plagueing the woods for centurys had been more fierce and dangerous as of late and the Prince had been subdued as he was now in charge of most of the elven army of Greenwood. The population of Mirkwood spiders had been growing and attacking cities in mirkwood in large numbers.  
  
The tall, blond prince decided to turn back and return to the camp that he had set up, as he was currently takeing a break after recieveing permission from his father to relax and explore by himself and recuperate from his hard work over the past few decades. He was on his way when he heard a scream, a human scream.  
  
The sound had come just north of his current position and he raced to aid the human who sounded as if he were in a great amount of pain. Unlike most of his people, who did not like the company of humans, dwarves or other races, Legolas saw all of the free peoples of middle earth as equals. As he got closer, he heard the sound of metal clashing and soon reached the position of the distressed edain (human). The human looked to be about 3 decades old, he looked as though he hadn't shaved in a week, he also had shoulder length curly black hair which was drenched with sweat from the current battle he was fighting with about ten orcs.  
  
Legolas jumped to intervene and with in a matter of minutes, all the black creatures were dead. The human looked at him warily, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the ground. The prince examined the dirty and fatigued edain and discovered a wound from an arrow in the humans shoulder along with a gash on the back of his head and many bumps and bruises.  
  
After treating him lightly with what little herbs were around him, Legolas picked up the heavy man and headed back to his camp to heal him further and hopefully save the life of this young creature.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Hope you liked it, I've always wanted to do a how Legolas met Aragorn story.  
  
R&R plz  
  
~Roper 


	2. Les

Title: The Stars Will Shine Brighter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the genius which is Tolkien.  
  
Summary: The people of Mirkwood have secluded themselves from other elves for a long time. Legolas has not seen his former best friends, the children of Elrond, for almost 2 thousand years. But when he runs into an injured human that claims to be a child of the Lord of Imladris, will he return to Imladris? Will this human become a friend?  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes, wondering to himself what trouble he had gotten into this time. He looked around to find that he was in a camp, there was a fire going and, looking down, his wounds had been tended to. He was also not in restraints which meant that whoever had taken him here, probibly was not an enemy.  
  
The camp was empty, whoever had helped him was obviously not here at the moment. Most likely out hunting because when Aragorn looked to the fire he saw a few pots and pans out.  
  
"So you are awake finally." Said a soft voice from behind Aragorn. He turned around, winceing slightly, to find that his rescuer was a tall, blond elf, probibly from Mirkwood by the look of his fair features.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Aragorn, as the elf busied himself with the meat and fruit he had attained while out forraging.  
  
"The question is, who are you?" Asked the Elf.  
  
"my question was first." Said the human, stubbornly.  
  
"My question was just," Said the Elf, "I wasn't the one wounded and battling orcs in the middle of the forrest." Aragorn debated with himself and decided the elf was only being fair.  
  
"Estel." He said, giving the name he was more commonly known by.  
  
"It is elven." Stated Legolas. Estel, seeing no threat, explained himself.  
  
"I was raised by the elves of Imladris." Legolas gave him a look that made Aragorn squirm under the stare so he spoke again to get the spotlight off of himself.  
  
"So I ask again, what is your name?" Aragorn held a gaze with the elf for a moment or two before the elf returned to what he was doing and responded.  
  
"Les." He gave the name that long ago he had told the children of Mirkwood to call him because most couldn't pronounce Legolas and eventually the nickname had expanded to all the occupants of his realm including his father.  
  
"It is nice to meet you Les." Said Estel as he attempted to sit up. Legolas noticed the human's struggle and went over to help him up.  
  
"Hannon le." (thank you) A/N~ I'm not great at elvish so bare with me.)  
  
"You speak good Elvish, Estel. Living with the first born must have made you fluent." Spoke Legolas, also noticing the look in the human's eyes which said he was thanking the elf for more than just helping him stand.  
  
"Yes, my foster father taught me it at a young age." Aragorn was surprised at the good nature of the elf, Elrond had always told him elves of Mirkwood despised humans but this one seemed to treat him as if he were another elf.  
  
"Would you like some lembas?" (elvish bread) Legolas asked the wounded edain.  
  
"Yes, I am starving." Aragorn responded as he leaned his back against a tree close to the fire. Legolas handed him the bread.  
  
"where were you headed? Back to Rivendell I suppose?" Legolas inquired, still wearing his never changing plain expression. Estel breifly wondered to himself if Mirkwood elves ever smiled, before answering.  
  
"Yes, I had just been visiting Edoras when I thought I'd come and see the woods of Greenwood before returning to my home. I was delayed by those orcs though." Said Estel with a smile.  
  
"Delayed is one word for it." Spoke his elven companion.  
  
"Where were you going?" Aragorn recipricated.  
  
"Just wandering and exploring my homelands." Responded Legolas.  
  
Estel noted the look in the elf's eyes which said he did not always get the chance to get this far from his home.  
  
Aragorn's last concious thought before falling asleep was that he wanted to learn more about this elf and hopefully make a friend in the process.  
  
TBC.  
  
Another chapter for you. More to come. 


	3. Former Friends

Title: The Stars Will Shine Brighter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the genius which is Tolkien.  
  
Summary: The people of Mirkwood have secluded themselves from other elves for a long time. Legolas has not seen his former best friends, the children of Elrond, for almost 2 thousand years. But when he runs into an injured human that claims to be a child of the Lord of Imladris, will he return to Imladris? Will this human become a friend?  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Upon awakening, Aragorn was concious of the fact that he was on horse back. He opened his eyes to see he was, in fact, on a horse. Les was behind him on the same horse, and Estel's own steed, Cellar, was along side them and his reigns were in Les's grasp.  
  
His next thought was about how sick and heavy he was feeling. He felt a wave of dizziness go through him as he wondered what was happening to him.  
  
"I believe the arrow that hit you was poisoned." Spoke Les from behind him, upon feeling Estel's discompfort. Aragorn growned, he had felt the effects of black poison a few times before and was not keen on going through it again.  
  
"Maybe next time you are attacked by orcs, maybe you should learn to dodge." Came the amused voice of Legolas. Estel could swear, though he couldn't see it, that Les was smileing.  
  
"You are worse than my brothers." Aragorn commented, remembering the many times of teasing, berrating, and all around annoying behavier that his twin foster brothers had shown him over the years.  
  
"where are we going?" Aragorn asked concious of the fact that they had to be going somewhere.  
  
"I am taking you back to Imladris."  
  
"Why not Greenwood?" asked the human curiously as they stopped and Les got off of the horse.  
  
"Because you would not be treated there. My people can be stubborn and most don't tolerate humans. They wouldn't help you, at least not enough." Said Legolas helped Estel off of the horse as well.  
  
When he reached the ground, Aragorn asked Les curiously,  
  
"Why are we stopping?"  
  
"We are not stopping, I am merely putting you on your own horse." Aragorn nodded and accepted the leg up onto Cellar.  
  
"Hannon le." He said when he sat down in the sattle. Les nodded and mounted his own horse.  
  
"your horse is quite beautiful may I ask his name?" Said Aragorn, admiring the beauty of the white stallion.  
  
"Aimen." Said the elf, as they proceded forth once again, "So, Estel, tell me of your family in Imladris."  
  
"Well, I have my foster father of course, my foster mother died before I was adopted. About five hundred years ago. I have a foster sister and twin foster brothers." Explained Aragorn, feeling strangly trusting of this elf.  
  
"Twins?" spoke Les, knowing twins were not that common, especailly among elves. And instanly knew that this human had been adopted by Lord Elrond and his family. He briefly thought of his former best friends, Elladan and Elrohir, and their sister Arwen, wondering whether he would recognise them when they reached Imladris. Legolas also promised himself he wouldn't reviel his identity, it involved too many questions and, though he missed his former friends, it would become too complicated. Knowing his father didn't know he was journeying to Rivendell and certainly would not let him go back, Legolas thought it better than to get reattached.  
  
"Yes, and as interesting as it sounds, two is not better than one." Estel smiled to himself, remembering all the pranks they had pulled on him. Caught up in memory, he missed the smile that Legolas wore, as he too remembered the many good times he shared with the twins.  
  
TBC..  
  
Will they find out who Les is? Will Les and Estel become friends?  
  
R&R  
  
~Roper 


	4. Imladris

Title: The Stars Will Shine Brighter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the genius which is Tolkien.  
  
Summary: The people of Mirkwood have secluded themselves from other elves for a long time. Legolas has not seen his former best friends, the children of Elrond, for almost 2 thousand years. But when he runs into an injured human that claims to be a child of the Lord of Imladris, will he return to Imladris? Will this human become a friend?  
  
Chapter four:  
  
The journey had been a hard one. They had been riding for a week already and Estel was getting worse and worse. Legolas feared that they would not make it in time to save his companion's life. The human had now been unconcious for two days and with each hour of silence from Estel, Les grew even more agitated.  
  
They would reach Imladris in the dead of night if they continued at the same pace they were at this moment. So they rode without stopping. Estel sitting limp in front of Les on Aimen and Les holding the reigns of Cellar who was galloping along side them once again.  
  
When they reached the gates of Rivendell, they were stopped by the guards.  
  
"I have with me the foster child of Lord Elrond, he was badly injured and the weapon was coted with poison." Legolas explained. One guard led him quickly to the houses of healing and another went to tell Lord Elrond and his sons what had happened.  
  
When they reached the healing houses, Les was led to a room where he put Estel on a bed and stepped back as some healers examined him. Lord Elrond burst in the room and brushed past Legolas to get to Aragorn. Legolas breifly looked at Elrond, who looked exactly as Legolas had remembered him, before turning his attention back to Estel who was being given the antidote for the black poison in his system.  
  
One of the assistant healers approached Legolas and asked him to wait outside, he was about to protest but decided against it and followed the healer outside. He breifly registered when two identical blurs ran by him and into the room where they were treating Estel.  
  
When Estel woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't outside. He was in Imladris, his home. He then looked around to see the worried faces of his twin brothers and his father.  
  
"Ada?" (father)  
  
"Yes Estel it is I." Spoke Elrond.  
  
"You really scared us this time." Said Elladan.  
  
"You can't come home with out being hurt can you?" Elrohir commented. The twins laughed at the growing joke that Aragorn couldn't come home without some sort of injury.  
  
"Where is Arwen?" Estel asked, wondering where his sister was.  
  
"Don't you remember? She is in Lorien. Arwen will be home in one week. Mithrandir will also be visiting midweek" Said Elrohir. Aragorn nodded, then quickly remembered.  
  
"Where is Les?" Estel asked, looking around for his new friend. Elrond and the twins gave him a confused look.  
  
"Who is Les?" Elrohir asked. For a moment Estel worried that Les had left with out saying good bye, but then a healer spoke up.  
  
"My lords, I believe he was the elf who brought in Estel."Aragorn spoke up.  
  
"Yes he saved me from the group of Orcs that attacked me."  
  
"Where is he?" Elrond much desired to speak with the elf who saved his youngest son.  
  
"Just outside M'lord." Said the healer as he once again busied himself with the pillows behind Aragorn. Elrond swiftly left the room.  
  
~~  
  
Legolas sat on a bench just outside the room where they had been treating Estel, his new human friend. It was now sun up, he had been waiting for hours but no one had come out of the door in front of him.  
  
Just as he was thinking that, the door creaked open. Elrond stepped out.  
  
"You are Les I pressume?" he spoke with an air of importance. Legolas nodded, keeping his eyes slightly down in the hopes that the Lord of Imladris would not recognise him.  
  
"I am Estel's father. Elrond."  
  
"I know who you are My lord." Said Legolas.  
  
"Do you? I would have thought the kin of Mirkwood would have forgotten me. Our lands have not spoken for so long." The Lord sat down on the bench beside Les.  
  
"You look familiar, have we met before?" Elrond asked, looking curiously at the elf beside him.  
  
"you must be mistaken, I have never been to Imladris." Les lied. Elrond eyed him suspiciously, but decided he could not come up with a reason for the elf to lie so dismissed it.  
  
"Thank you for saving Estel. I do not know what I would do if I lost him." Spoke the Lord again, honestly.  
  
"It was what anyone in my position would have done." Legolas really did not want to continue this conversation.  
  
"You and I both know that is not true. Mirkwood elves are not found of humans."  
  
"Why don't you go in and see Estel and then one of my other sons can show you to the room you'll be staying in." Les was about to protest but Lord Elrond stopped him.  
  
"You look weary. Stay at least a while longer." With that the elven Lord left swiftly.  
  
Les stood and made his way into the healing room.  
  
"Les. Come here." Estel waved him over to where he was sitting with two elves whose backs were to him.  
  
"Les these are my brothers. This is Elladan and this is Elrohir." The elves turned around and nodded to him. Legolas prayed they didn't not see who he truelly was. They didn't.  
  
"Les is an odd name for an elf." Elladan commented.  
  
"It's a nick name." Stated Les. He hoped they didn't ask his real name. He was disappointed.  
  
"Whats your real name then?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Honestly, I don't remember, sorry." Said Legolas with an expression that said he wasn't sorry.  
  
The three brothers looked at eachother. They knew Legolas knew his name but didn't press him for it.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The Prince asked Estel.  
  
"Better than before." Aragorn responded with a smile, "Thank you again." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Well why don't we let Estel get some sleep?" Elrohir suggested.  
  
"Good idea. Les we'll show you to your room." Elladan agreed.  
  
"I'm fine you don't have to leave." Aragorn said. He hated sitting alone in bed when he was injured and the twins knew that.  
  
"Sorry Estel, its not our choice." Smirked Elladan.  
  
"We wish we could stay but we can't, you see we have a thing to do." mocked Elrohir.  
  
"What about you Les, come on." Pleaded Estel. Les wore a thoughtful expression.  
  
"You know I would but, I also have a thing and it needs immediate attention so I must go." Said Legolas, amused at the childish disappointment on Estels features. The twins laughed .  
  
"I think we're going to like him." Laughed Elladan, as the twins led the Mirkwood elf out of the room.  
  
TBC..  
  
Hope you enjoyed it more to come.  
  
~Roper 


	5. What are you hiding?

Title: The Stars Will Shine Brighter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the genius which is Tolkien.  
  
Summary: The people of Mirkwood have secluded themselves from other elves for a long time. Legolas has not seen his former best friends, the children of Elrond, for almost 2 thousand years. But when he runs into an injured human that claims to be a child of the Lord of Imladris, will he return to Imladris? Will this human become a friend?  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
When Legolas woke it was once again night time. The sun had only recently gone down so he went down to check on Estel. When he reached the room from the morning before he knocked.  
  
"Come in." came the voice from inside. Legolas opened the door to find Estel sitting up in bed with Elrond beside him along with a tall blond elf.  
  
"Hello Les." Lord Elrond stood up, "Les this is Glorfindel, a good friend of mine." He gestured to the elf. Legolas already knew who he was, he had visited Mirkwood many times with the Lord's family, but Legolas said nothing and nodded.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"That's what I said, he does look familiar doesn't he? But he's never been to Imladris before." Elrond explained. Estel eyed Legolas from his place on the bed but said nothing.  
  
"Well, we'll let you two talk." With that Elrond and Glorfindel left, talking amongst themselves.  
  
"How was your rest?" Aragorn asked. Legolas sat down on a near by chair.  
  
"fine. How was yours?"  
  
"What are you hiding?" Estel changed the subject so fast that Legolas was surprised.  
  
"What do you mean?" Les tried to play dumb.  
  
"My father said you had never been here, I assume that's what you told him. You certainly knew the way. And why does he and Glorfindel find you familiar."  
  
"look, its my business." Legolas didn't want to tell anymore lies.  
  
"Is it? Because it seems as if it has something to do with my family." Commented Aragorn, Legolas sighed, humans could be stubborn.  
  
"It has nothing to do with your family. Its just me. Any way I think I should get going." Legolas stood up.  
  
"Where?" Aragorn tried to get up aswell, but failed.  
  
"Home." Legolas turned to leave.  
  
"But you just got here."  
  
"And now its time to leave. Sorry Estel." Les was about to open the door when it opened itself. Two people were on the other side, one was Elrond and the other was Mithrandir (gandalf), the grey wizard.  
  
"Les, Mithrandir just arrived and when I told him your name he said he knew you." Elrond explained. Legolas looked to the wizard who was smileing.  
  
"You and I need to talk." The wizard turned and left the room, Legolas followed while Elrond and Estel stayed in the room.  
  
"Why do you not tell them who you are?" Gandalf asked. They had reached the wizard's guest room and were now discussing the situation.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Said Legolas in a lame attempt to squash the Istari's suspicions.  
  
"Do not try to fool me young Greenleaf. I have known you since the day you were born, do you really think that because I haven't seen you in one thousand seven hundred years that I wouldn't recognise you when I saw you." Scolded the wizard. Les sighed.  
  
"I'll ask again, why haven't you told them who you are?"  
  
"I am not staying long. I'm not even supposed to be here and probibly won't ever be here again and I don't want to get reattached to something that won't last." Explained Legolas.  
  
"You don't have to follow every order your father has for you." Gandalf said.  
  
"Yes I do, I am the captain of the armies of Mirkwood, even if I did tell them who I am I still have to go back to my home to manage the armies. I can't stop doing that."  
  
"But you can let others do it for you every once and a while." Said Gandalf.  
  
"I don't think I can do that. My father needs me there with him in Mirkwood."  
  
"What your father needs is to come out of his shell. To stop being so solitary. And to let you have some freedom." Gandalf coxed.  
  
"I will think about it." Said Legolas.  
  
"You won't think you'll do. These are your best friends or at least they used to be. You were all so close I miss that. I also know many people who have seen you recently that would like to see you smile again." Smiled Gandalf.  
  
Legolas nodded and left the room.  
  
TBC.  
  
R&R ~Roper 


	6. Orcs

Title: The Stars Will Shine Brighter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the genius which is Tolkien.  
  
Summary: The people of Mirkwood have secluded themselves from other elves for a long time. Legolas has not seen his former best friends, the children of Elrond, for almost 2 thousand years. But when he runs into an injured human that claims to be a child of the Lord of Imladris, will he return to Imladris? Will this human become a friend?  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Legolas and Gandalf had been summonded to eat dinner with the Lord's family in the great hall. When they arrived, Les was surprised to see Estel sitting at the table, he sat in the seat next to him.  
  
"You're up." Said Legolas.  
  
"I'm up." Repeated Estel. The twins smiled from across the table.  
  
The dinner went relatively uneventful as Gandalf told them tales of his previous adventures, and the twins also regaled the group, telling Les stories about pranks they had played on the residents of Rivendell.  
  
"Elladan how is the scouting going for that small group of orcs spotted near the eastern borders?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Terrible. We searched for hours and when we finaly found them, the group wasn't small at all there were seventy of them. Many of our scouts were injured and we had to retreat back here." Elladan explained, his distress evident.  
  
"Through all your distress, be it darker or lighter, if you look to the skies, the stars will shine brighter." Whispered Legolas in consolation.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Elrohir asked, suspiciously.  
  
"I picked it up, I don't know who from. Why do you ask?" Legolas lied quickly.  
  
"We used to have this friend who always said that when we were depressed or angry." Elladan and Elrohir shared a smile as they remembered their old friend.  
  
"You used to have a friend?" Estel questioned, they had never mentioned this before. The Twins stopped smiling.  
  
"Yes his name was Legolas, he's the prince of Mirkwood." Elrohir said.  
  
"Why aren't you still friends?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"When his Mother died, and after that, the king stopped letting him visit and we weren't allowed there so." Elladan trailed off.  
  
"Do you miss him?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"He was like our brother and when all of a sudden you aren't allowed to see your brother, it hurts. We miss him more than you'll ever know Estel." Said Elrohir with a sad smile.  
  
"I'm sure he misses you to." Legolas spoke up, eyes lowered. Estel gave him a look.  
  
"I think I'm going to retrire for the night." Legolas stood from his seat.  
  
"That's ridiculus you just woke up." Elrohir said.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm very tired." Legolas turned away from the table after nodding good night, he left the dining hall. Estel looked to his ada, Elrond, who knew what he was asking and nodded. Aragorn left the room to follow Legolas.  
  
When he finally caught up to the elf. He pulled his arm and stopped him.  
  
"Whats going on?" Aragorn asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing." Brushed off Les.  
  
"No you're acting weird." Estel pushed.  
  
"No I'm not..i'm just..tired." It wasn't actually a lie, he was really tired. Estel nodded, accepting this response.  
  
"Good Night then." Aragorn said. Les nodded to him his goodnight and turned back to his room.  
  
Aragorn stood there for a moment then shouted.  
  
"Les, me and my brothers are going orc hunting tomorrow would you like to attend." Aragorn asked. Legolas stopped again and turned around.  
  
"I'd like that. But are you sure you're up to it and that your ada will let you go?" Legolas asked, guessing Estel had not yet asked his father if he could go.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine with it."  
  
The Next day.  
  
"No I'm not fine with it Estel, you can not go! You're still recovering." Elrond said. Legolas who stood nearby, smirked at Estel. He knew the human had not asked his ada. Estel glared at Legolas and sighed, accepting that his father would not change his mind.  
  
"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Legolas asked the human.  
  
"No, go on, I have things to do here that are important." Estel said.  
  
"You're sure?" Les did not want to ditch his new friend.  
  
"I'm sure," said Aragorn, smiling, "You three have fun." Legolas smiled aswell and waved goodbye as he mounted his horse and followed Elladan and Elrohir out the gates of Rivendell.  
  
It had been a few hours and they had not located any orcs yet. Legolas was happily and quietly listening to the banter of the Rivendell twins. The three guards that had also attended the hunt were also enjoying a good conversation.  
  
The three lordly elves and their companions rode on, finding nought but trees and rocks in their path. Legolas was greatly disturbed by the absense of sound around them. there were no birds chirping, no sounds of animals in the woods beside them. This made him very nervous, but he said nothing to the others.  
  
Les was just listening to Elladan recounting an adventure involving Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, and a group of roudy dwarves, when he heard it. The sound of a grunt coming from the trees not 20 feet away. Legolas looking in the direction of the sound just in time to see a black arrow that was heading strait for Elrohir's back. Before he could think twice about what he was doing, Legolas put his body in the path of the arrow.  
  
It struck him on the left side of his abdomin. As soon as he was hit, the others sprung into action. They fired towards the woods, where the orcs were rushing out of the forrest to attack. There were many orcs, around 80, not so small a group. Elladan and Elrohir were using their swords, for they had now run out of arrows and their quivers were empty. Legolas, the only one of them with any arrows left, was standing on a hill just above the fray and firing his arrows onto the orcs attacking. He had already pulled the black arrow out of his side, but could feel the poison from the tip running through his body, he ignored it. He was also starting to feel weary from blood loss, he ignored that aswell and kept fighting. Finally the battle was over, and all the orcs were dead. Some of the Elves were injured and Elladan was tending to them with others who were unscathed.  
  
Elrohir was approaching Les to offer him aid to the wounds that Elrohir knew he had. Legolas was kneeling on the ground at the top of a small hill. When Elrohir was just ten feet away from him, Legolas suddenly grabbed his bow and shot. Elrohir closed his eyes, knowing the arrow wasn't meant for him, but not knowing if this elf was a good shot. When he heard a screech, he opened his eyes. He turned to see Elladan, who had been tending to a guard's wound, openmouthed. An orc had tried to sneak behind him and had been about to slice his head from his shoulders, when and arrow struck it dead center on its forhead. Elrohir was in shock that his twin brother's immortal life had almost ended, and also at the accuracy of the arrow, Elladan was 60 feet away.  
  
Legolas once again laid down his bow as Elrohir sat down beside him.  
  
"Let me look." Said the younger twin, indicating to Les's side. Legolas complied and lifted his tunic. Elrohir gasped. Around the wound there was a large amount of black poison.  
  
"Black poison." Whispered Elrohir. Les nodded.  
  
"we need to get you back to ada quickly." He helped Legolas up.  
  
"Elladan we need to get back to Imladris, quick." He yelled to his twin, who nodded and started helping the injured onto their horses.  
  
Elrohir, did the same for Legolas, then mounted his own horse and rode beside the injured elf.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He asked Legolas.  
  
"Do what?" Legolas asked.  
  
"take the arrow for me. You didn't have to do that." Said Elrohir, who was beginning to like the elf more and more, the better he got to know him.  
  
"Would I be able to live with myself if I knew I could have but didn't." Legolas questioned.  
  
"You speak in riddles. Much like Mithrandir." Legolas smiled at this.  
  
"So Les, tell me more about you." Elrohir was noticing that his companions eyelids were getting heavier.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Legolas asked, hoping that Elrohir wouldn't ask anything too personal.  
  
"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"  
  
"I had a brother, but he went over the sea." Legolas looked saddened as he said this.  
  
"I am sorry. My mother went to the grey havens. I know how it feels." Elrohir spoke.  
  
"So what of your parents? Have they sailed?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"My father remains. He does not wish to leave until all of Mirkwood is emptied. And my mother . my mother was killed by orcs many years ago." Legolas finished the last bit quickly, not wishing to dwell on it.  
  
"I am sorry, what happened?" Elrohir didn't get the hint that it was a sensitive subject for he had never himself lost someone close to him in that way.  
  
"She was out for a walk with me and we were ambushed and there was nothing I could do." Legolas whispered. Elrohir could tell that Legolas blamed himself, but said nothing.  
  
It seemed like forever before they reached the gates of Rivendell. Legolas was almost falling off his horse and Elrohir was reaching over to keep him from falling. Lord Elrond, Estel, Gandalf, and a she-elf ran to them.  
  
"What happened?" Elrond asked as Estel and Elladan pulled Legolas off of his horse and began to carry him to the healing houses for he had lost conciousness.  
  
"We were traveling and out of no where an arrow was fired and was about to strike me when Les jumped in front of me and took the arrow for me. It was covered in black poison. We fought for quite awhile against a large group of orcs and finally defeated them. but one was left alive and he almost took Elladan's head off but Les managed to kill it." Elrohir explained the whole story as they followed Elladan, Estel and Legolas to the healing rooms.  
  
It was three days before Legolas woke. When he did, he found a group of people waiting.  
  
"Les, it is good to see you awake." Smiled Lord Elrond, "I would like to thank you for saving the lives of both my sons. I am eternally gratefully."  
  
"I just did what was needed." Legolas said, looking down. It took a moment before he realised that there was someone in the room he didn't know. He looked to the she-elf then to Estel.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Les this is Arwen."  
  
TBC. 


	7. Enlightenment

Title: The Stars Will Shine Brighter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the genius which is Tolkien.  
  
Summary: The people of Mirkwood have secluded themselves from other elves for a long time. Legolas has not seen his former best friends, the children of Elrond, for almost 2 thousand years. But when he runs into an injured human that claims to be a child of the Lord of Imladris, will he return to Imladris? Will this human become a friend?  
  
Dark_angel2288: I was considering that Arwen should know Legolas when she saw him, but I'm still unsure. We'll just have to see.  
  
Gozilla: glad to see you like my story.  
  
SilverKnight7: here is the update.  
  
SuperSailorStarburst: Thank you for the lengthy review. I really appreciate it. I agree, I'm trying to make it so that they don't recognise Legolas right away. I also like that whole protective of the Prince thing. I was also thinking the same thing as you, that a mirkwood elf should come and recognise Legolas. That is still under consideration, we'll see as the story goes on. Thanks a lot.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
It was three days before Legolas woke. When he did, he found a group of people waiting.  
  
"Les, it is good to see you awake." Smiled Lord Elrond, "I would like to thank you for saving the lives of both my sons. I am eternally gratefully."  
  
"I just did what was needed." Legolas said, looking down. It took a moment before he realised that there was someone in the room he didn't know. He looked to the she-elf then to Estel.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Les this is Arwen."  
  
"The blue maiden of Imladris." Legolas whispered before he could stop himself.  
  
Arwen's face went red and she glared at the twins, who had burst out laughing. Estel looked uterly confused.  
  
"You told him?" Arwen yelled at the twins, who had now limited they're laughter to attempting a strait face but shaking with mirth.  
  
"Honestly we didn't. He must have been told by someone in Mirkwood." Said Elladan, smileing.  
  
"Yeah we would never tell. Don't you trust us?" Elrohir said, looking innocent or at least attempting to look innocent. Arwen didn't buy it.  
  
"No I don't trust you." She fumed.  
  
"Wait, whats going on? I don't get it." Aragorn said looking from angry Arwen, to amused Elrond, Gandalf and Glorfindel, to the twins who wore angelic expressions that didn't suit them.  
  
"Nothing." Arwen said, a little too quickly.  
  
"Well here is how the story goes.." Elrohir couldn't finish though, for Arwen had thrown a pillow at him.  
  
"Alright, everyone out."said Elrond.  
  
"Mithrandir, Glorfindel and Estel may stay but everyone else get out." Elrond ushered them to the door and closed it behind them before turning to the others.  
  
"Firstly, we will tell Estel the Blue maiden story. Then Gandalf wishes to have a moment or two alone with Les, Glorfindel and I." Les's face fell from amusement to dread at that point, he knew what Gandalf wanted to say.  
  
"Alright Estel here goes the story. Your brothers and their friend were sneaking around before a very important feast. They snuck into Arwen's bathroom and did something to her hairproducts." At this Elrond smiled and Glorfindel took over.  
  
"Then 2 hours later at the feast Arwen came in with Blue hair and a look that could kill. For the rest of the night, and for many more after that, they called her the blue maiden of Imladris." Aragorn burst out laughing at this and didn't stop for quite awhile.  
  
"I believe its time you take your leave, Estel. Us 'grown up's have things to discuss." Estel frowned, then stood up and headed towards the door. "Oh and Estel, tell your brothers to leave aswell." Elrond finished, Estel opened the door and the twins toppled to the ground.  
  
"How do you always know, ada?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Because I am and Ada." He then shooed them out. Elrond and Glorfindel walked back to the bed that Legolas was in, where said elf and Gandalf were in the middle of a staring contest.  
  
"So Mithrandir, what did you wish to discuss?" Elrond questioned. Gandalf smiled.  
  
"Firstly, Les, Estel is truly Aragorn son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas's eyes widened, so did Elrond's.  
  
"Mithrandir!" Glorfindel yelled in surprise and dread.  
  
"Its all right, Les can be trusted. Can't you Les?" Legolas nodded.  
  
"That's not the point, Mithrandir. You can't just go around telling people we just met." Elrond said angrily.  
  
"But we didn't just meet him. Isn't that right Les?" Gandalf spoke, emphasising the last word. Elrond and Glorfindel looked to Legolas in confusion. Then they again looked to Gandalf.  
  
"What do you mean, Mithrandir?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"You both thought he looked familiar. That's because you've known him for almost 2, 900 years. You just didn't recognise him right away because you haven't seen him in almost two thousand of those years." Gandalf said, eyes never leaving Les. Elrond looked confused then recognition dawned on his features.  
  
"Legolas?" Glorfindel looked from Elrond to Les then he too was enlightened.  
  
They stood in complete shock for a few moments before Elrond rushed over and embraced Legolas, who returned the hug.  
  
"Is it really you, Legolas?" Glorfindel asked. Les nodded.  
  
"It has been so long." Elrond whispered as he gazed over Legolas's features, trying to see all the things he had missed in Legolas's long life. He greatly missed Thranduil, who was a close friend, but more than anything he had wanted to see Legolas again. The elf had been like a son, for Elrond had always been caring for him.  
  
"Why did you not tell us it was you?" Glorfindel asked. Legolas looked to Gandalf, he did not wish to explain this again.  
  
"He did not want any of you to get 'reattached' because he knew he would leave and not be able to come back. His father doesn't know he's here." Explained the Istari.  
  
"We need to fix this. rift between our nations. I will not make my children say good bye to their friend again." Elrond was angry he had let this go on for so long.  
  
"I agree, why don't I send a messanger to Mirkwood and invite Thranduil here to make amends." Glorfindel suggested, Elrond nodded. Before the blond warrior left the room Elrond stopped him.  
  
"Glorfindel, do not tell anyone that it is Legolas. For now lets keep it secret, until Thranduil arrives." Elrond said.  
  
Glorfindel nodded then left the room.  
  
"I too shall go." Gandalf said, winking. Elrond turned back to Legolas, he had so much to ask about the elf's life and father. But when he looked towards the bed, Legolas was asleep. Though it worried him to see the elf with his eyes closed, Elrond let him sleep. He took a seat next to the bed and looked on the fair face of the younger elf, wondering many things and asking himself many questions.  
  
'I have missed you grow. I don't know anything about you anymore. Though I have heard many things from messangers about you, none of those things were good. You have been through much, young one. I wish I could have been there to help.'  
  
TBC. (MORE TO COME) 


	8. Thranduil's Visit

Title: The Stars Will Shine Brighter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the genius which is Tolkien.  
  
Summary: The people of Mirkwood have secluded themselves from other elves for a long time. Legolas has not seen his former best friends, the children of Elrond, for almost 2 thousand years. But when he runs into an injured human that claims to be a child of the Lord of Imladris, will he return to Imladris? Will this human become a friend?  
  
*****NOTE ARAGORN AND ARWEN ARENT TOGETHER YET**************  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Previously in this fanfic:  
  
Though it worried him to see the elf with his eyes closed, Elrond let him sleep. He took a seat next to the bed and looked on the fair face of the younger elf, wondering many things and asking himself many questions.  
  
'I have missed you grow. I don't know anything about you anymore. Though I have heard many things from messangers about you, none of those things were good. You have been through much, young one. I wish I could have been there to help.'  
  
Elrond walked out into the great hall for breakfast. It had been a few days since the conversation where he learned that Legolas was Les. The twins and Arwen still did not know neither did anyone else besides Elrond, Glorfindel, and Gandalf. Elrond was in good spirits because he had just received a letter from Thranduil replying to his own letter. Elrond recalled both letters.  
  
King Thranduil of Mirkwood,  
  
I believe that this isolation has lasted long enough. It is time that Mirkwood was once again a welcoming land, in touch with the other realms. Please come to Imladris and we can discuss our realms and help each other in times of need like we used to.  
Do not be angry, but Legolas is in Rivendell. He saved my youngest son from death and is currently residing in Imladris for a short time. Though Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and youngest, adopted son, Estel, do not know who he is yet, I would like to make it known. My blood children have missed his companionship greatly and have longed to venture into Mirkwood to see him, though I have not allowed it. My reasons were your realms inhospitable behavier and I also did not wish my children to see their friend in the state that I knew Legolas must have been in after all the things that have happened to him. Please answer this plead and unite our realms once again.  
Lord Elrond of Imladris  
  
The reply was thus:  
  
Lord Elrond of Imladris,  
I have been blind. Long ago we were a strong bond between our realms that faded with time and my poor partnership. I barely noticed what isolating my realm was doing to its people. We are a wary and suspicious group and I wish to change that and have Mirkwood once again a realm of peace and hospitality. I will journey to Imladris, of course I understand that my son would already be there. He saw the rift between our nations long before I did. He is very much the king he will be one day. I do not know how much you have heard of Legolas's past but I will tell you that he has suffered much and I wish for him to be happy again. I will leave for Imladris immediately and will be there most likely a day behind this messanger.  
  
King Thranduil of Mirkwood  
  
Elrond smiled to himself, he missed his old friend and greatly wished to see him again and hear of how he and his land fair. They would be here soon, there would have to be some preparation.  
  
It was the day of Thranduil's immanent arrival. Les and Aragorn sat in the garden listening to Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen tell of their previous adventures in Mirkwood. All were excited, Les at seeing his father, and the rest had been told that they would be seeing Legolas soon and assumed he was comeing with the party from Mirkwood, little did they know Legolas was already in Rivendell.  
  
"Remember when Arwen fell in the black River?"Elladan asked his twin.  
  
"Her skin was dark for days!!" Laughed Elrohir. Les and Estel watched in amusement.  
  
"It wasn't funny, I smelled terrible." Frowned Arwen, the others broke into fits of laughter.  
  
"What about the time Legolas and I told you that story of the Mirkwood spiders," Arwen smiled, "You couldn't sleep alone for weeks!!" Les and Estel burst out laughing.  
  
"Wait a minute, as I recall on that same visit, we got you back," smirked Elrohir, glancing at his twin.  
  
"Yeah do you remember Arwen?" Elladan asked with a cruel smile. Arwen's face went bright red and Estel looked very curious.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked.  
  
"Well Estel, while Arwen was sleeping-"  
  
"I wasn't sleeping you drugged me!!" Arwen interupted.  
  
"Anyways," Elrohir continued, "while she was out, we carried her into Legolas's room where he was sleeping-"  
  
"HE WASN"T SLEEPING EITHER YOU DRUGGED HIM TOO!"  
  
"Whatever, we put her on the bed beside Legolas and called for Ada and Thranduil and told them we found something in Legolas's room." They broke up in laughter along with Estel, Les smirked as if in remeberance.  
  
"As I recall Thranduil and Ada gave them quite a firm talking to." Laughed Elladan.  
  
"Until they found out what happened," Arwen smiled, "As I recall you two had to clean out all the Mirkwood dungeons, it took you a month!" Estel and Les lost it, they rolled around in shaking fits of laughter.  
  
Suddenly they heard a horn from the direction of the Rivendell gates.  
  
"They're here!" the twins cried in unison and dashed with Arwen towards the gates. Estel and Les followed, still laughing.  
  
When they reached the others who were waiting at the top of some steps beside Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and Mithrandir, they saw the Mirkwood party come through the gates. There were about 20 elves and they were led by Thranduil. Thranduil and Elrond approached eachother and embraced.  
  
"Its good to see you again mellon-nin." Said Thranduil with a smile which was returned by Elrond.  
  
"Its good to see you too." Thranduil then embraced Glorfindel, said a few words and moved onto Mithrandir. He then looked to the four younger elves and human.  
  
"You've all grown so much it is good to see you again." He spoke to Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen, who each in turn, gave him an elvish greeting, Arwen gave him a hug. Then the king of Mirkwood turned to Estel.  
  
"I have long desired to meet you, young Estel." Smiled Thranduil, "I have heard much about you from the Mirkwood messengers that have traveled here." Estel looked surprised, he had thought that all Mirkwood elves except Les were human haters.  
  
Thranduil then stood in front of Les and smiled, they embraced, much to the surprise of Arwen, the twins and Estel. They didn't know Les was on such good terms with the royal family.  
  
"Always arriving first." Thranduil whispered to Legolas, who smiled in return.  
  
"Um.King Thranduil?" Thranduil looked looked to Elrohir.  
  
"We thought Legolas was going to come with you to Imladris." Elladan took over.  
  
The old king laughed and looked to Elrond who was smiling along with Glorfindel and Mithrandir. The twins, Arwen and Estel looked confused.  
  
"Well young ones, Legolas didn't journey to Imladris with me.." the faces of the younger elves and human fell. Thranduil smiled and looked to Les, "He didn't need to journey with me because he was already here."  
  
There was a silence, the twins looked like they were going to fall over, Arwen looked shocked and Estel had on an expression that said 'why didn't I see it before, it all makes sense now.'  
  
Arwen was the first to come out her state. She ran over and hugged Legolas tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Then the twins rushed up and embraced him. Estel laughed through out the process at the look on Legolas's face which said 'I can't breath, help!'  
  
"Now I believe we should show our guests to their quarters. Its time we all got ready for the feast." Said Elrond.  
  
TBC...  
  
(Soon I promise)  
  
ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE 


	9. Questions, Goodbyes, and Visions of Fire

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
All throughout the welcomeing feast, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Estel wanted to talk to Les, or Legolas as he was now callled. But it seemed as if there was some kind of conspiracy by their ada, who seemed to turn up and steer them away everytime they got close to Legolas.  
  
It seemed, though, that Legolas was doing everything in his power to avoid the children of Elrond. He wanted to prolong the inevitable conversation which would most likely involve question after question. After he had decided he'd stayed as long as need be, he slipped out the door to the hall, completely unoticed to everyone but the ones he was avoiding. Though, they noticed, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel couldn't go after him for their Father was in the middle of a speech.  
  
Finally after most of the night had ended, Elrond annonced it was time the feast should end and they should allow the weary travellers some rest and relaxation. The children of Elrond dashed through the halls of Imladris to Legolas's guest room and burst through the door. Legolas was sitting up on the edge of his bed, as if expecting their arrival.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Elrohir said angrily.  
  
"Didn't want to bother you." Said Les calmly.  
  
"WHAT?!!" all three yelled at once.  
  
"Didn't want to bother us?" Arwen bellowed.  
  
"Don't be a welp you should have told us."said Elladan, annoyed.  
  
"all this time, we were talking about you and you said nothing." Estel said.  
  
"I didn't want to get reattached." Stated Legolas.  
  
"Reattached? What do you mean? Why is that bad?" The twins said in unison.  
  
"Because I didn't want to make you say goodbye again." Said Legolas quietly.  
  
"But you would still have to." Said Arwen.  
  
"Why would we even have to say goodbye?" Estel asked.  
  
Legolas said nothing.  
  
"Les-Legolas why would we have to say goodbye?" Elladan repeated.  
  
"I am sailing away." Stated Les. He was accompanied by silence until,  
  
"sailing away? But we just got you back!" Elrohir yelled.  
  
"When?" Arwen asked.  
  
"In two days."  
  
"TWO DAYS!!" they all yelled at once.  
  
"WHY?" Estel asked desperately, Les had quickly become a best friend to him and he did not want to say goodbye so soon.  
  
"I spoke to Lady Galadriel some weeks ago. She told me that it was time to sail and that if I didn't go by sundown on Midsummers Eve...then I would not get another chance." Legolas finished sadly.  
  
"no." said Arwen as she sat down beside him on the bed, the others followed suit.  
  
They stayed like that for some time in silence before saying goodnight.  
  
~~ Two days later...(Midsummers Eve, dawn)  
  
"I hate saying goodbye." Legolas said, as he looked at them all. First he stepped to his father.  
  
"Ada, I will miss your wisdom, I love you." With that they embraced and as Les moved to Elrond, Thranduil wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Lord Elrond, as a child you were a second father, and as an adult you remain." They too embraced. Legolas moved to Glorfindel.  
  
"You always were a loyal advisor, even if you were advising me how to best dye Elladan's hair." Glorfindel smiled and hugged Les.  
  
"I knew it." Whispered Elladan, glaring at Glorfindel as he smiled back. Les then moved to Mithrandir.  
  
"You were always full of wisdom and still you are, you guided me through difficult times, Mithrandir. Thank you." Legolas embraced him strongly.  
  
Legolas next walked to Arwen and smiled.  
  
"You were always more attractive than your brothers." Arwen laughed and ignored the grumbled threats of her brothers.  
  
"Take care of them Arwen, for they don't know how to care for themselves." She smiled and Legolas kissed her cheek and hugged her.  
  
He then moved to the twins.  
  
"You have been wonderful brothers, and you are valiant warriers despite what people say. I will miss you greatly." They all hugged and took a moment before they separated. Legolas moved to Estel.  
  
"in the few weeks we have known eachother, you have become my best friend. You have become my brother and I know that even after I'm gone and can no longer influence your path you will become the man you were born to be, the man that I know you'll be. I may not be a seer but I can see what you will be. You will be a great man Estel, and you will use your greatness to forever change middle earth. I am honored to have met you." Legolas finnished and he hugged a very teary eyed Estel and whispered in his ear so only Estel could hear him.  
  
"Goodbye Aragorn." He pulled away and smiled at the shock on Estel's face then turned and lead the four other Mirkwood elves out the gates of Imladris and out of sight.  
  
"Estel what is it?" Elladan asked noticing the look on his younger brothers face.  
  
"He called me Aragorn."  
  
~~  
  
Legolas and his group had been traveling by horseback at a walk for many hours and it was nearly sundown when they reached the dock. Just as they were boarding the boat that would lead them to the Undying lands, Legolas turned to have one last look at Middle Earth. He gazed sorrowfully at the land he would never see again. He then turned to board the ship when suddenly he saw fire.  
  
Screaming and yelling filled his ears and he saw only death and destruction.  
  
"Prince Legolas are you alright?" asked Jallinius, Legolas's Mirkwood friend.  
  
Les realised he was on his knees on the dock and everyone was stareing at him.  
  
Did he have a vision? He wasn't a seer. But could he take that chance?  
  
Legolas stood and began to walk back down the dock.  
  
"Prince Legolas? Where are you going?" yelled a Mirkwood warrier.  
  
"Things go ill in Rivendell!" 


	10. Tavarian

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Estel was sitting on the edge of a bench in the gardens just outside his ada's home. Legolas had left hours ago, though to Estel it felt like centuries.  
  
'Why did he have to go so soon?' Thought Aragorn.  
  
"What troubles you my son?" Elrond's voice asked from behind Estel.  
  
"I miss Legolas already." Aragorn admitted though he himself felt it stupid to miss someone when they hadn't even been gone a day.  
  
"I understand." Said Elrond and continued when he saw the surprised and confused look on his sons face, "I had a brother once." Elrond began.  
  
"I know, you've told me of him." Aragorn said.  
  
"Not this brother." Aragorn looked confused, "I have a brother that I haven't told you, Elladan, Elrohir or Arwen about. In fact, I haven't talked about him in over 3,000 years."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he was not a ritious person. His name was Tavarian and he, along with a quarter of Imladris population, had the idea that, because we are the first born, we should rule over all of Middle Earth. That we should beat men down before they grew too powerful. My father and a host of elves loyal to the prospect of peace banished Tavarian and his followers from Rivendell. As he left, Tavarian turned to me and said, 'Your time of rule shall be cut short and when you reach your power I shall return and destroy you.'"  
  
"But he was your brother!" Said Estel.  
  
"I know, but my point is, Estel, that as he left, though he had threatened my life and betrayed my people, it hurt me deeply to see him go." Elrond paused in rememberence,  
  
"But that's not the same thing." Estel whispered.  
  
"Isn't it? You said goodbye to a brother, I said goodbye to a brother. Estel, even if you know that Legolas is doing something that is going to make him very happy, you are going to miss him. Its part of life." Said Elrond wisely.  
  
"its not fair." Stated Estel, sounding childish. Elrond patted him on the back and got up to leave Arargorn to his brooding when all of a sudden he heard something. Horns. Someone was approaching the gates.  
  
Elrond and Aragorn rushed to the courtyard where they found the twins and Arwen waiting aswell. Over 50 hooded elves stepped through the gates of Imladris. When they were all within Rivendell, the hooded elves stood in 5 lines at attention. One elf came forward and approached Elrond.  
  
"Greetings how may I help you?" Elrond asked politely.  
  
"By giving me your kingdom." Spoke the other elf. Elrond looked surprised, but then the other elf lowered his hood.  
  
"Tavarian?" 


	11. Take Over

"Oh Don't act so surprised, Elrond. You knew that this was coming." Tavarian said, with malice.

"I had heard that you had fallen." Elrond replied.

"I bet that made you happy." Tavarian growled.

"I grieved for you." Elrond whispered. Tavarian smiled.

"And soon I will for you," his face went serious again, he turned to his warriors, "get the people into the halls and make sure they stay there."

His followers proceeded in backing all the gathered Rivendell people into the great hall. All except Elrond, who stood in front of his brother. The twins did not wish to leave their father when they did not know whether they would see him again. When they didn't move, one of the hooded elves yelled something. Elrond turned and nodded that he would be alright and the twins followed the rest of Imladris into the halls.

When they were alone Elrond asked,

"What will this acomplish?"

"What won't it accomplish?" Tavarian asked back.

"Don't be childish and answer the question." Elrond ordered.

"You are in no position to be ordering me to do anything." Tavarian spoke, angrily.

"It should have been mine. I am the eldest." He said to Elrond.

"But you are not the wisest."

"Legolas pushed his steed harder and harder, something was wrong, terribly wrong and he needed to help. They were in danger, all of them.

Arwen

Ada

Elrond

Elladan

Elrohir

Mithrandir

Glorfindel

...

Estel...

"What could any of this possibly accomplish?" Glorfindel asked, Tavarian growled but didn't answer.

"Who the hell is this, Ada?" Elladan asked bravely. Tavarian growled again but said nothing.

"He USED to be my brother. Not anymore, he has become a monster." Elrond spoke, locking eyes with Tavarian. Tavarian looked away first. He spotted Estel.

"What are you doing with a human in your home, brother? What a filthy creature." Tavarian said. Elladan and Elrohir started forward, though they normally made fun of Estel's lack of cleanlyness, it was different coming from this...monster. Gandalf held out an arm to stop them.

"And you, Thranduil, what are you doing here? Its been almost....four centuries? How is that brat of yours?" Tavarian sneered. Thranduil leaped forwards but was grabbed by both Glorfindel and Elrond.

"What does he mean, mellon nin?" Elrond asked, when the king had calmed down, "You have seen him recently?"

Thranduil breathed deeply and closed his eyes, calming himself.

"He came to my kingdom, looking for...allys. I said no." he spoke.

"Then what? Last time I checked Tavarian didn't take rejection well." Elrond said.

"He took something from me when I said no." Thranduil said, deep emotion was in his eyes, anger.

"What did he take?" Estel asked. Thranduil looked him in the eyes.

"Legolas."


End file.
